


stuck

by daisylandyaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylandyaa/pseuds/daisylandyaa
Summary: i can't escape The In-between
Kudos: 5





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't canon/hasn't happened !! also wrote in the pov of karl jacobs !!no shipping fic :D

i doubt anyone would be reading this, but im using this for future reference. but i can't write down everything i know. someone's watching.

i was time travelling. i don't know where i was hoping to go but certainly not The In-between. i tried countless times to leave but i can't. i tried my best but it feels like something is stopping me, from leaving.  
it's like im screaming at the tip of my lungs but nobody can hear me. 

some may say, it's a luxury to live in The In-between. i don't blame them for thinking that way, it's a large castle with a bunch of space to roam around. truly the magical dream. but i don't wanna be alone, i want my friends. i have no idea how time works here. 

i didn't even get to say goodbye, not even one person. i left without warning. i can't even stay optimistic since im all alone. my thoughts and nightmares are my only friends here and they're driving me insane. my brain feels like it's melting and i don't know how to stop it. 

the swings remind me of my friends. i know deep down im not alone, so i mostly hide my emotions. im afraid of something bad happening while im most vulnerable. 

nobody's here, to help nor save me. im all on my own. completely alone. no one to tell or get advice from. i think im going insane.

don't let your guard down.

( unknown date )  
-karl jacobs


End file.
